The present invention relates generally to accessories for use in the food service industry and, more particularly, to covers for the oval-type food service trays.
It is well known that the food service industry is very competitive, with many startup restaurants and clubs failing within the first year of business. Accordingly, cost control is critical to maintaining overhead and operating costs in check. The initial outlay of capital for food service equipment and supplies can be substantial, forcing restaurant owners and the like to purchase equipment and materials with long service lives. Most equipment is centered in the kitchen area and never seen by restaurant and club patrons, so appearance is not important. However, certain items such as dinnerware and service trays are quite visible to customers and must be aesthetically pleasing so as to convey a positive impression of quality and service. Since these items receive such heavy usage, their outer appearances diminish rapidly, even though they may remain serviceable for a much longer time. For example, service trays become chipped and scarred, and the flat surfaces become marred and dull. The cork surfaces of cork-lined trays cut and chip easily, leaving them quite unsightly.
There are known in the art disposable paper and plastic place mats for lunchroom trays and childrens"" high chairs that provide for quick clean-up, but these are not intended to be aesthetically pleasing. They are intended instead for quick service, fast food type establishments where aesthetic factors are not as important. Further, they are typically used for rectangular surfaces and not for larger oval or oblong-shaped service trays. Linen napkins or folded tablecloths are often used to cover the unsightly surfaces of trays where the trays are used in a static configuration such as in a buffet line. However, the folding and placement of full size table covers for use on trays is both time consuming and expensive.
The present invention is directed to an attractive fabric cover having a more formal appearance for the planar surfaces of oval-shaped food service trays of the type used in the restaurant and food service industry. The cover may have a pattern formed on at least one of the cover surfaces where the pattern extends parallel to the major axis of the fabric, thus facilitating the proper placement of the fabric panel on the food service tray. The cover may further include elastic thread, cord, or a fabric band attached around a peripheral edge. When the fabric panel is positioned so that the elastic band conforms to the shape of the food service tray, the band facilitates the quick and proper placement of the fabric panel on the tray.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a cover for the planar surfaces of oval-shaped food service trays having an oval-shaped fabric panel with a pattern formed therein. The fabric panel is desirably of a woven construction and formed of stain-resistant yarns such as 100% polyester. Other suitable woven, non-woven, or knitted fabric panels formed of stain-resistant yarns or fibers may also be used in constructing the fabric panel. Desirably, the fabric panel is larger than the planar surface of the food service tray, thus enabling the fabric panel to hang over the edge of the planar surface to form a skirt portion. This greatly enhances the aesthetic appearance of the food service tray and cover combination, essentially hiding any worn and unsightly features of the tray itself.
The oval-shaped fabric panel is formed in such a manner as to have a long or major axis, whereby the major axis aligns with the major axis of a food service tray. The fabric panel has a first, or top surface, a second, or bottom surface, and a peripheral edge portion that is desirably formed on the edge such that the fabric panel is reversible. Since conventional oval service trays are approximately 20xe2x80x3 widexc3x9725xe2x80x3 long or 23xe2x80x3 widexc3x9727xe2x80x3 long, properly positioning a cover over a tray is difficult, particularly tedious, and time consuming when a number of trays must be covered. Thus, a pattern such as a stripe-on-stripe, is formed on at least one of the fabric panel surfaces such that the pattern visibly extends parallel to the major axis of the panel. A variety of different patterns may be used as long as the orientation of the pattern extends parallel to the major axis of the fabric panel. Formed in this manner, when the fabric panel is positioned with the pattern parallel to the major axis of the food service tray, the pattern facilitates the quick and proper placement of the oval-shaped fabric panel over the tray.
A further aspect to the present embodiment is to include a band or cord of elastic material that may be attached to at least one of the surfaces of the fabric panel, where the band of elastic is spaced apart from and runs parallel to the peripheral edge of the fabric panel for gripping the edge, or lip, of the planar surface of the food service tray. This prevents the cover from sliding out of the correct orientation with respect to the tray during use and ensures that the cover will not slip off of the tray should the tray be tilted, or blown when used outdoors. The elastic material may be elastic thread, elastic cord, or an elastic fabric band. Alternatively, an elastic thread, cord, or band may be sewn into or otherwise formed in the edge, or hem portion, of the fabric panel to create a gather. As used herein, xe2x80x9cgatherxe2x80x9d refers to small folds or puckers created when an elastic material is pulled through, sewn in, or formed in a fabric. This also serves to prevent the cover from sliding from the tray during use, while adding a decorative aspect to the cover.
A second embodiment of the present invention provides a cover for the planar surfaces of oval-shaped food service trays including an oval-shaped fabric panel having a first surface and a second surface, a peripheral edge portion, and a band of elastic material attached to the fabric panel. The band of elastic material is spaced apart and parallel to the fabric panel peripheral edge. As in the first embodiment, the elastic material may be in the form of an elastic band, cord, or thread. The elastic material conforms generally to the shape of the oval fabric panel and is attached to the fabric panel so that it will fit over the edge, or lip, of an oval tray. When the fabric panel is positioned to conform to the shape of the food service tray, the elastic facilitates the proper placement of the fabric panel over the tray and prevents it from slipping off. Since the elastic material conforms generally to the shape of the tray, it is not necessary to have any particular pattern or any other indicia formed in or on the fabric panel to facilitate the proper placement of the cover on the tray. It will not fit the tray in any other orientation. As in the first embodiment, the elastic material also functions to grip the edge of the tray such that the cover does not shift or slip.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.